


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Series: Childhood Memories [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Growing Up, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Harry is 10, Louis gets his first girlfriend.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

When Harry is 10, Louis gets his first girlfriend. She’s called Hannah and if he’s honest she seems really quite nice: when he first meets her, she hugs him briefly and doesn’t treat him in the same patronising manner that most of the older boy’s friends usually do, which makes him warm to her instantly. But over time his best friend starts spending more time with her than he seems to do with him, and even when they are together he’s always talking about her with that stupid lovesick grin on his face that the other lad’s almost certain he’s just copied from those soppy romcoms that their sisters like to watch. It’s all just a bit tedious. So, yeah, she’s nice and all, but Harry still can’t help the fact that he definitely hates her. He’s tried not to because he knows it’s not a nice thing to hate anyone, yet despite all the times he’s tried to persuade himself that underneath the whole being-Louis’-girlfriend thing lies a lovely person, his blood still boils and his fists still clench whenever he sees her, especially if she’s within a 10 metre radius of her boyfriend. It’s pure jealousy, he knows that, and when his mum finally persuades him to tell her what’s making him so downbeat and introverted lately he tells her as such. Nodding understandingly, she tells him that it’s common for friends to feel this way when they think someone is threatening their friendship before sending him on his way with a kiss, a cuddle and a promise that nothing can come between the two of them after so long of them being _Louis-and-Harry_. However when her son contemplates this idea in bed later on he realises there is one fatal flaw in it: the reason he’s jealous of Hannah isn’t because she gets to spend so much time with the older boy or because her near-constant presence means that he no longer gets much privacy around his friend - well, it’s not just for those reasons. The truth is that his jealousy always seems to peak whenever the two year sevens cuddle together on the sofa or wrap their arms around each other when they walk side by side, or when they kiss sweetly and innocently before one of them has to leave, and that scares him almost as much as it confuses him. It’s almost as if he wants to… to be in the girl’s place or something, except that would be weird, right? The one time he confronts his mate about the issue is a total car crash, but if he’s honest he could have chosen a better venue for the conversation than an empty corridor as they’re waiting for the other 12 year old to come out of her practise with the town hall choir that she attends every Saturday morning. A few minutes of amicable silence have already passed them by before he finally speaks up about what’s been playing on his mind for weeks now.

“Um, Lou?” Clearly surprised at the sudden interruption of his thoughts, it takes his companion a little while to respond with a simple ‘yeah’. “You know Hannah?” Before the adolescent even has time to respond, he’s already continuing. “Er, the thing is, I, um, I don’t think… Well, you see…” After 6 years of friendship, Louis no longer gets annoyed at the younger boy’s rambling speech, but confusion clouds his face as he tried to follow the train of Harry’s words.

“What is it, Haz?” he prompts gently, inspiring his friend to finally spit it out.

“I just think that Hannah is - ” like a scene from an overly dramatic movie, at that very moment the double doors across from them swing open to reveal the very subject of their conversation surrounded by other boys and girls who are nattering amongst themselves about something or other.

“Did I hear my name mentioned?” she asks with a genuinely innocent smile and, damn, it’s hard to hate someone so eternally nice, but there’s no time to be contemplating that now because he needs a back-up plan now!

“Um, yeah, I was just, er, gonna say that I reckon you should make Lou take these singing lessons too because he’s so good at it.” _Nice one, Hazza,_ he thinks sarcastically while castigating himself for not being able to think of a better excuse. _Because the idea of your sporty, popular best friend in a choir is so plausible - not!_ Thankfully his newest companion doesn’t seem too suspicious of his piss-poor bluff as she agrees with him blithely and prompts them to begin their journey home. Her partner, on the other hand, can always tell when his mate is lying and so frowns at him confusedly over her head, but he’s definitely not saying anything more. Not now, not ever.

That doesn’t mean that he has to stop thinking about it, though, and in the few weeks before Louis and Hannah break up for the first time Harry does a lot of wondering about what he would have said if it hadn’t been for the untimely interruption, and what his mum told him, and, most of all, what exactly about the two of them has made him jealous as hell.


End file.
